Atlantis Communications (Canada)/Summary
Logo descriptions by Nicholas Aczel and Sean Beard Logo captures by Eric S., V of Doom, Subzero917, and Shadeed A. Kelly Editions by V of Doom and Eric S. Video captures courtesy of Eric S. and Subzero917 1st Logo (1985-1989) GW200H150 (1).jpg GW200H150 (2).jpg GW200H150 5.png GW200H150 (3).jpg GW200H150 (4).jpg GW200H150 (5).jpg Atlantis Logo 1985 Anthony Borgese Communications Studio Entertainment Off Hollywood Video Atlantis Nicknames: "Sunburst", "The Atlantis Sunburst" Logo: The screen is divided with the top half black and the bottom half blue. A golden sun rises from under the blue. When it is halfway up the screen, the text "ATLANTIS" zooms out and flashes. The blue disappears and we are left with a black background with a sunburst in the middle and the "ATLANTIS" below it shining. Variants: *There is a variant that features "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" above the logo. *Another variant features the copyright stamp for "Atlantis Package One (or "Atlantis Package Two") Limited" below. FX/SFX: The light effects. None for the "IAW" variant. Music/Sounds: A six-note bell tune, followed by a horn fanfare. On the final season of Airwolf, it used a dramatic drum rolled fanfare. For the final season of The New Twilight Zone, it's the finishing of the end-title theme. Availability: Rare. The still version appears on the final season of The New Twilight Zone and the short version on the final season of Airwolf. The long version can be found on a VHS of Destiny to Order. 2nd Logo (1989-1995) Nicknames: "Sunburst II", "CGI Sunburst", "The Atlantis Sunburst II" Logo: On a CGI sky above, sea below background, the familiar sunburst, now in CGI, rises from the sea. The text "ATLANTIS" zooms out and settles itself below the sunburst. A star shines on the "S'" in "'ATLANTIS". FX/SFX: The sunrise, the zooming "ATLANTIS". This logo is basically a souped-up version of its predecessor. Music/Sounds: Plays over the ending theme on most shows, but sometimes had it's own music: a jingle with a choir in it. Availability: Can be seen on The Outer Limits on Chiller and local syndication. It also appeared on Ray Bradbury Theater (which is no longer on TV), and The Nickelodeon Wildside Show, ''which last aired on Noggin(now Nick Jr.) in early 2002, prior to that channel's demographic change. 3rd Logo (1995-1998) GW243H186.jpg GW244H186 1.jpg Nicknames: "Sunburst III", "CGI Sunburst II", "Laser Sunburst", "The Atlantis Sunburst III" Logo: On a black background, two parallel golden laserlights draw a round curve across the screen. As we zoom out and turn up on their side, we notice at the focal points of the lower curve 5 laserlights, about an inch apart, draw lines connecting with the upper curve. There is a flash of light and we see the CGI sunburst with the text "'ATLANTIS'" below it on a dark marble background. Sometimes the url website "www.atlantis.ca" would appear under the logo. FX/SFX: The sketching laserlights, the light flash. Awesome CGI abound. Music/Sounds: Digitally synthesized whoosh sounds amongst a choir, along with a 5-note electric piano tune. Availability: Seen on reruns of ''Earth: Final Conflict, The (New) Outer Limits, Psi Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal, and other shows produced during the period. Also appears on some made-for-TV movies, such as Night of the Twisters. 4th Logo (1998) Nickname: "Chyron" Logo: On a black background, the silver text stack "ATLANTIS" folds onto the screen. Later variant: This logo would later be used for the first logo for Alliance Atlantis Communications. FX/SFX: The letters folding. Music/Sounds: A nice soft orchestration tune. Availability: Rare. It's seen on The ''(''New) Outer Limits ''on Chiller and on local syndication part of ''MGM Presents.